


Weak Spots

by demlnuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Jealous!Kita, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, a bit of bottom/sub!kita, a bit of top/dom!suna, after sex cuddles, bottom/sub!suna, kita edging suna, suna getting pounded, timeskip!sunakita, top/dom!kita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demlnuit/pseuds/demlnuit
Summary: It was a lazy, rainy day that puts their minds to ease with a cup of coffee placed on the table, their eyes fixated on a family t.v shown on t.v. It usually went that way until a single touch caused such hunger to awaken from the older that he never knew he had.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Weak Spots

The heavy, thick clouds covered the sun as the bright blue skies turned gray in a second. Huge rain droplets trickled down the outer part of their windows, doors, bricked walls, wooden roof and cemented ceiling. Animals living in the wild quickly took shelter with their families and food hidden underneath their warm bodies, waiting for the rain to stop.

Umbrellas were opened for use, shielding their owners as they made their way to their destination; either work, school or home.

Suna came down the stairs barefoot, greeting their pet Golden Retriever with a smile and yawned due to tiredness, stretching both arms up in the air and letting them lose. The scent of freshly cooked meal for tonight's dinner filled the house, coating his nose, leading him to his warm-hearted, caring, attractive lover that treats their friends like his younger brothers.

Two arms wrapped around the man's waist, catching him off guard, causing him to glance at the face he fell in love with years ago. A smile slowly crept its way up after receiving a soft kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend.

“How was your nap?” Kita finished cooking and washed the dishes, leaving the pan to cool down. “It was great since I dreamt of you.”

“Oh, is that so?” The two walked over to their dinner table. Suna still had his arms wrapped around Kita's, not planning on letting go until the other gently removed himself from the hug, receiving a pout. “We need to eat. Don't worry, you're going to get cuddles from me all night.”

The rain got heavier, making people go inside their homes, emptying the roads. “Plus, it looks like the rain won't stop until tomorrow morning. You won't be able to go home tonight. So, text your parents that you'll be staying at my place. Tonight.” Kita placed their food down on their dinner table and walked over to the living room, drawing a small portion of the curtains, looking out the window.

It didn't take the younger longer to run back upstairs, grabbing his phone from his bed and texted his parents then went back down. Kita quietly walked over to their table and sat in his seat, waiting for Suna. He has always waited for the other to join him to eat; vice versa.

“I've already texted them.” Suna seemed happy and relieved as he went down the stairs, excitement washing over him. The sounds of his footsteps coming down made the older giggle softly.

“That was the fastest I've seen you run just to text someone.” Both orbs shaping into a pair of crescent moons, making him seem more innocent than he already is.

The only one who knew about the other side of him is Suna. The side that Kita doesn't let anyone else see. The side that longed for Suna's voice and warmth, wanting to hear more of his pleasured and satisfied self.

“Well, I'd love to spend more time with you, of course.” Kita's smile didn't disappear, his hand reached over his lover's face and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. In an instant, his smile was replaced with an expression full of lust. “Eat first and we'll do whatever you want to do, baby.”

Such boldness caused Suna to blush, looking away to hide his crimson red face from embarrassment. Another chuckle left Kita's lips, but this time, it was followed with his tongue gliding across a tiny part of his upper lip, his eyes glued onto Suna, his mind filled with the images of his lover in his bed, begging for him.

Suna struggled to eat properly without thinking of naughty things about the other. Eventually, he finished and stood up. But before he got to take the plates to the sink, it was taken away from him and was placed on the kitchen countertop. Two arms grabbed him by the waist and pushed him down to the couch placed across their dinner table. The plates bumped into each other after Suna's foot hit against the table, causing the utensils to move a bit.

“Babe? Iー,” His words were interrupted by Kita's breath, his lips hovering over his. “Now, now. Be a good boy and just follow me.”

A lump of saliva was quickly swallowed by Suna as Kita raised his chin up, getting a good look of the younger's pretty face. His thumb brushing against the other's lower lip, wanting to taste him more than ever. A pink-ish blush was visible on the fox-eyed latter's face. His boldness disappeared into thin air.

“I've noticed how you look at the others, especially Osamu. Let's just say, I'm not liking any of that one bit.” Kita's eyes were filled with lust and hunger for his lover. “You think that your small glances are discreet? Secretly checking him out? Did you really think that I didn't notice any of that from yesterday's hangout?”

The tone in his voice changed. It wasn't so soft nor calm, it got lower and more stern. It sounded as if it demanded for answers. He was jealous, he wanted to admit it but he was embarrassed. Thinking it was childish and uncool of him.

Kita's left hand assisted himself on carrying his own height as he leaned closer to Suna, their gaze not breaking apart. Suna's heart pumped faster than ever. It felt like it was going to explode as each second passed by. He knew how much Kita was in control when it came to times like this.

“K-Kita... I didn't mean to check him out like that. I just happened toー” Once again, he was interrupted. But this time, with a slow, deep kiss.

Kita grabbed his lover by the head and tilted his head, inserting his tongue inside his mouth, exploring each and every part of him. Suna couldn't help but moan as their kiss got deeper.

"Hmph!?" Kita caught him off guard by sliding his knee and putting it in front of his cock, slowly teasing him as it only got closer, squeezing it bit by bit. For a second, Kita pulled away from the kiss with a smirk on his face. “What's wrong? Can't handle me teasing you?”

Suna covered his crimson red face with his hand only for it to be slapped away by the older, getting his chin grabbed again. “Don't look away. You know how much I like it when you make such cute faces.” If it were possible, Suna would be the reddest he's ever been. “I mean, I can tease you all day but I'm sure none of us can hold ourselves for that long.”

A hand reached over to Kita's face, gently caressing his cheek. “I don't know if I can hold it anymore. Please, give it to me.” The older couldn't help but chuckle darkly. “Oh, suna. You're so adorable. Of course, I'll give it to you. Only if you're a good boy.”

Suna whined underneath his grasp, rolling his hips, feeling the friction between his cock and Kita's knee. His eyebrows furrowed, looking and waiting for more. “Please.” Being the sadistic person that he is, Kita pulled his knee away, grabbing Suna by the wrist and entered their shared room upstairs.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Suna's plain, black shirt was quickly taken off and thrown to the hardwood floor along with Kita's gray shirt knitted by his grandmother. The younger was pushed and pinned down to the bed, both wrists in his boyfriend's grip, almost hitting his head against the headboard.

“Did you really think that I could resist your adorable whine?” Kita closed the distance between their lips and deepened the kiss as every second passed by. Their tongues swirling together as strings of saliva coated the inside of their mouth, turning their passionate kiss into a messy makeout.

Suna managed to break from the kiss and went after Kita's left ear, receiving a surprised look from the older along with a few moans. “Fuck, Suna. How dare youー” Suna's tongue went around and inside his ear, sucked on his ear lobe and nibbled on it. His grip loosened, making his partner gain confidence, taking this chance to go on top of him. The younger pushed his lover on his back, straddling on him, their cocks right on top of each other. The fabric of their clothes didn't do them justice as a tiny bit of it got wet due to the precum that leaked out of their holes.

“Suna, stop. Don't just focus on that earー” Suna noticed the pleading tone behind his voice and did the same thing on his right ear. His moans grew louder and louder while Suna dry humped him. “Fuck!” Cum started to leak out of his boxers, wetting himself.

 _Dry humping me like that. Damn it_. Kita thought to himself, trying to fight back but he failed to do so.

The sly fox got off of him and started to completely undress him and himself ー talking their pants and boxers off, completely exposing themselves to each other. His cock rose to such tension. “Hm,” Suna hummed, letting himself take over Kita's cock. His breath hovered over the older's cock as it stood tall like a statue, ready to get devoured by his one and only Suna.

“T-To think that y-you're the f-first one to ー ah! m-make a move o-on me ー fuck! Suna!” Suna's mouth nuzzled on his tip, licking the hole bit by bit and teasing the backside of the older’s cock along with gently handling his balls. His fingers played with his balls, lightly pinching them just to get a reaction from the latter.

“S-Suna...” Both hands started to gently caress his cock, his thumb drawing circles on his tip as his tongue glided across the tip after removing his thumb. Once again, one or two droplets of cum dripped down his cock, making it a tad bit slippery.

For the second time, he did the same thing then attacked. Like a fox on a hunt for his prey. But, Kita was no prey. He was definitely something so much more special.

Like singing in a low voice, his throat opened, welcoming Kita's dick and sucking on it. His head bobbed up and down, pleasing the older, getting more and more moans from him as well a few begs here and there. His tongue explored every inch of his partner's dick, never wanting to stop nor letting go of it. The movement of his tongue, head and hands turned Kita even more, giving him so much more motivation of pleasing Suna more than Suna ever pleased him. He was going to give his reward to him in the end after all, no matter what.

“S-Suna. Ah! Fuck!” The sound of Suna's lips smacking against his skin was enough to drive him to the edge. Not being able to resist anymore, Kita pushed Suna off of him towards the headboard, his other hand holding onto it as he went on his knees. He grabbed Suna by the hair and rammed his dick inside his boyfriend's mouth, surprising the younger. With his throat closed, Suna's eyes widened as he gagged and choked on Kita's sudden aggressiveness.

“You know what? Whenever I see your adorable face filled with lust, it's a big no-no for me.” The older grunted as he continued to face-fuck him. “It's a big no-no because I'd rather see you wrecked by me, baby. I love seeing your eyes widen in shock, your body trembling. Your hands holding onto whatever because you can't resist such satisfaction and lastly, you begging for more because you're such a fucking _slut_ for my dick. ”

Suna gagged and grabbed onto Kita's muscly, toned thighs, feeling each and every thrust Kita made, his dick perfectly hitting the back of his throat. His airways started to tighten and so did his hole due to the image of Kita fucking him hard. His words jumbled out and muffled, not being able to stop the other.

“Sorry, can't understand you.” Kita got satisfaction from seeing how Suna's eyes rolled back due to pleasure, his throat opening up after a few more thrusts.

_Fuck. I'm close._

“Make sure to swallow all of it.” Kita pulled Suna's hair tighter and repeated himself. “All of it.” The older stayed in place, shoving his dick in Suna's mouth one last time, waiting for him to swallow.

Once he came in his mouth, Suna quickly got his tongue and throat to work, swallowing every drop of his cum, not letting any of it drip to the bed sheet. “Fuck, Suna.”

After deepthroating him, Kita pulled him by the legs and pinned him back down to the bed again and made out once more. "Hm, you like that? Us two tasting my own cum. How was it?" Kita waited for his response, only to be met with a face filled with lust, begging for more. _As you wish._

A trail of saliva was left in between Suna's firm breasts as he sucked on his left nipple, making it hard while playing with the other with his hand, getting high-pitched moans from his lover. “Ah~ Kita! Please, Kita!”

His hand travelled from his nipple to his six-pack abs, gently feeling them then down to his thighs. Kita went to work on his right nipple as he spread Suna's legs open, caressing his weak spot ー his inner thighs. “Ah~ Kita~” The room was filled with lewd and begging moans, not that he complained.

Hearing Suna's voice change from being calm to high-pitched and begging for him was enough for him to change to his other mood. He never knew someone was capable of doing such a thing.

After teasing and nibbling on his nipples, Kita glided his tongue across Suna's abs as his fingertips teased his inner thighs, making the younger moan and cry out for his name. “Kita, please. Please. Fuck me.”

An inch. He was an inch apart from Suna's dick. Just when he thought Kita was going to suck his dick, the older dodged it and worked on his balls and inner thighs. “Hm~ you're such a tease~”

“Oh, am I? Who was it that started sucking and nibbling on my ear earlier?” Kita's grip tightened bit by bit on his thighs as he gently sucked on Suna's balls, causing the younger to move a lot. “Tsk, stop moving, Suna.”

“B-But I c-can'tー” Due to moving so much, Kita decided to punish him. Biting his inner thighs and slapping his ass countless times, his skin turning red as he whispered into his ear. “Move once more and I won't let you cum no matter how much you want to.” Suna covered his mouth, muffling his whines, trying his best not to move.

“That's right, baby. Be a good boy.” Kita continued on with teasing him, sucking on his inner thigh until his skin turned purple, leaving a mark.

Kita's lips hovered over Suna's dick standing tall, waiting for him to suck him off. His warm breath made the younger whine, wanting more of him. “P-Please...” Kita shook his head in disbelief at his boyfriend's impatience.

A sigh left his lips, pouting, purposefully blowing air to the hole and focusing on it as precum dripped out. With both hands still on his inner thighs, Kita started to swirl his tongue on his tip, teasing him and giving it small kisses.

When he least expected it, Kita devoured the whole thing, causing Suna to gasp and grip onto the sheets as he had it inside his mouth, his tongue went around and licked every spot that weakened him. “A-Ah~ Kita!”

Kita started to bob his head up and down, sucking every inch of him, not leaving a centimetre of his skin, taking it all in. He hummed. The vibrations coming from his voice box made the latter go on edge. He couldn't control himself anymore and started to roll his lips as his hands gripped on Kita's ombre white hair instead. “Hm~ Ah~”

 _What a naughty guy_. Kita thought to himself as he harshly slapped Suna's ass twice in a row. As he slapped him, he opened his throat, and deep throated him. Every slap made the younger roll his hips even more, not getting enough pleasure from one slap and begged for more.

His ass turned beet red due to the force that came from Kita's hands. They continued on for a while until Suna came, unconsciously pushing his dick in more, his tip touching Kita's throat. But even with that, he didn't gag or choke.

“You were such a good boy, Suna.” Such a statement made the younger happy as a genuine smile was seen on Kita's face only for it to change into a smirk in a second. “But, I told you not to move so much, didn't I? You rolled your hips.” Suna's eyes widened after realizing what he had done. “B-But, I couldn't control myself. It was t-too good.”

Kita nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to kiss him softly. “I'll still give you your award and give you your punishment at the same time.”

“Huhー” A scream was let out after inserting himself inside Suna's tight hole. “Shh, you were good until the last minute.” Kita started to thrust slowly, letting him get used to his size and speed until he decided to go the other direction and got rough.

Suna's walls tightened as his speed changed. Kita grunted as Suna moaned. “God, you're so tight and naughty.” While thrusting inside of him, Kita slapped his ass, causing the younger to flinch and whine. “ _So_ fucking naughty.”

“A-Ah~Kita~” His thrust got deeper and faster as time passed by. Their moans grew and harmonized with each other. Suna pulled Kita closer to him and kissed, their breaths shaking due to the pleasure and friction made between them. Suna's moans got muffled, his grip around the older's waist tightened. Red marks with the curves of his hands were left on both butt cheeks of his and waist.

“Fuck!” Kita's lips hovered over Suna's, his breath tempting the other, wanting more kisses for him. “Kita~ please~ cum inside me.” Suna begged his boyfriend whose smirk widened. “Sure, only if you compliment yourself.” The younger whined at the fact that he had to do something embarrassing, something he's never done before. “Don't complain n-now. If you do, I-I'll cum so f-fucking hard inside o-of you.” Kita's thrusts slowed down but got deeper, feeling his insides much better.

“I-I'm good-looking..ah!” A scoff left older and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Come on, you're a good boy. You can do better than that.”

Suna had difficulties complimenting himself but still did it, wanting Kita to cum inside of him, wanting to feel his warmth even more, his juice inside of him. “I-I'm the b-best middle b-blocker ever.” A few pants escaped his lips as Kita started to regain his strength and went faster, his eyes never leaving his lover. “I'm g-good-looking. M-More than t-the Miya t-twins. "Ah! K-Kita~ too fast! T-Too fast!” Suna felt a knot in his stomach untie, both legs and hands gripping tightly and around Kita's neck and hips.

Not listening to the younger one, he continued on and felt proud about the other. “That's fucking right. Just you complimenting yourself is such a fucking kink.” Kita placed a few slaps on his other ass cheek while talking dirty to him. “You're s-so fucking sexy, Suna.”

Kita felt his boyfriend get weaker as he thrusted in him for the last time and came inside, staying in the same position before collapsing on top of him, resting his head on the crook of his lover's neck. A bead of sweat on the tip of his nose dropped to the pillow. “Fuck.”

Profanities were spat here in there as the older used his remaining strength and slowly pulled out of the younger then thrusting hard inside of him for the very last time. He glanced up just to check his reaction. There he was, moaning and whining. “I-I'm tired, Kita.” His hands and legs started to slowly remove themselves from Kita, relaxing bit by bit. 

A giggle was let out as he slowly pulled his cock out, not missing the chance to slap it a few more times on Suna's hole then going inside again. “I t-thought the w-we were d-done.” Suna shakily said, looking at Kita who focused on his gentle movements that slowly started to fasten its pace. “You thought. But, there's s-still round t-two.”

The sounds of their warm skin covered in sweat filled the room as Suna soon cried Kita's name out, begging for more, not wanting him to stop. Kita leaned closer to Suna, muffling his moans after hearing a few knocks on the door from downstairs, knowing it was their neighbor. “You're t-too fucking l-loud, Suna.”

“S-sorry...” The younger struggled to keep quiet as Kita's moves made it harder for him, wanting to hear more of his moans that only the shorter could hear.

The knocking stopped once they settled down. Kita waited for their neighbor to walk away, quietly resting his forehead onto Suna's, their breaths tangling with each other. Suna tightly closed his eyes, feeling another knot getting untied by Kita's deep and fast thrusts. “Hm!” His screams were muffled with their kiss.

“Be a good boy and beg then I'll cum so fucking hard inside of you again.” Kita grunted, he was close to the edge, just waiting for Suna.

“Kita, please. I-I beg you. Cum i-inside me so f-fucking hard.” As soon as Suna begged, Kita pulled out and slapped his dick against the other's hole, rubbing against it multiple times. Teasing came first before plunging in as _hard_ as he could. Suna screamed in satisfaction; another knot getting untied.

The two repeatedly called each other's names as they were close to untying their knots inside their stomach for the nth time, overstimulating each other and releasing their juices. Each thrust deepened and decreased in speed as exhaustion got into Kita. Sweat trickling down his skin, making it mucky yet sexy.

Suna squirmed, unable to move his body to his own accord, his eyes rolled back due to pleasure. Kita's warm, sticky cum filled him inside. All of the exhaustion was wiped away from his face after seeing his lover's reaction. "Oh, you like that shit, don't ya? I'll do more of that next time. But, right now," He pulled out, watching his cum drip on the sheets as it flows out of Suna's asshole. With pumping his cock for a few more times, his cum came out and landed on his stomach. The older slumped right next to Suna, both arms wrapped around the younger, pulling him into a hug. "Let's cuddle and never let go of each other."

Suna moved a bit into a comfortable position and hugged him back, resting his head on the older's left biceps placed underneath his head, feeling safe and sound in his arms.

A song came to mind and he couldn't help but hum to it after seeing such an exhausted and sleepy Suna, lulling him to sleep. But before slipping away in dreamland, he asked, "is this the cuddle you promised earlier?" Kita softly chuckled and replied with a quiet "yes".


End file.
